Por ella
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Oneshot. Ser el mejor es díficil. Pero para él nada es imposible, ya que lo hará por una persona especial, lo hará por ella...


**Hola, soy nueva aquí y me sorprende ver que hay muy pocos fics de duelo xiaolin! (me encanta la serie y eso que no soy fan de los cartoons, sobretodo rai, jack y kimiko) y bueno, decidí escribir aquí para agrandar la sección un poco.**

**Esta historia se sitúa poco antes de que nombren líder a rai y trata básicamente de sus sentimientos hacia…ya saben quien.**

**Espero pronto subir otra historia o one-shot, pero también acepto retos y sugerencias. Estaría bien hacer drabbles, con temas dados por ustedes (si me dejan un review). Y bueno, sin más, les dejo con la historia:**

Por ella.

El segundo. Otra vez. Primero en la carrera de obstáculos, y ahora en el duelo. Segundo. Vencido por _él_. Por Omi. Y _ella_ lo vio todo. El segundo. Y no sólo en eso. Toda su vida, simplemente, fue el segundo. Hasta que lo nombraron dragón del viento. Entonces se sintió especial, único, pero aquello duraría poco.

Del viento. Justo a él. Por qué no pudo ser algo mejor? Algo como…como el agua. Más versátil, más poderosa. Pero no…el viento. Aquel poder que él creía tan simple, tan sencillo, tan débil. Solo en recuerdo de lo que él era. Por qué solo era el segundo.

Pero una pequeña corriente de aire se puede convertir en la tormenta más temible de todas. No, sería lo que fuere menos débil. Por ella. Entrenaría. Se esforzaría. Estudiaría. Pelearía con todas sus fuerzas si fuera necesario. Solo para ya no ser _el segundo_. Solo _por ella_.

Un suspiro. La noche, silenciosa cayó sobre la sombra que estaba en los jardines desde hacia ya tantas horas. Le dolían las piernas. Estaba cansado. Pero así, en secreto, sería mejor. Para luego, descubrir súbitamente aquello que había callado. Para mostrar su poder recientemente adquirido. Para ya no ser _el segundo_. Para mostrárselo a_ ella_.

Un instante. Pronto lo notó. Alguien más. Alguien vigilándolo. Pero se suponía que nadie conocía su secreto. _Nadie_. Todos lo veían como el descuidado, el rebelde, el bromista. Aquel artista de circo del que sabían realmente poco, sino es que nada. Nadie jamás se había interesado en él. _Nadie_. Por qué siempre había alguien más que era el centro de atención. Siempre un mejor artista. Alguien mejor parecido. Alguien más gracioso. O más inteligente. O tal vez…más poderoso. Y él, Raimundo, siempre sería _el segundo_.

Y no esperaba nada más. No esperaba ser famoso. Ni esperaba ser el mejor. No quería honores. Solo la quería a _ella_. Que para ella fuera el mejor. Que lo mirara diferente. Para sentirse único, especial. Solo _para ella_. Y quizás, poder compartir con alguien sus triunfos y sus derrotas. Tener alguien a su lado para reír de sus bromas. O para que lo obligara a trabajar. O para…solo para…para tener a alguien que sin ningún motivo…lo abrazara. Alguien para quien no fuera solo una atracción, solo un acto más. Alguien como_ ella_.

Una pequeña brisa trajo el movimiento de un árbol cercano. Rai se puso alerta, expectante. Tal vez no sería el mejor, pero aún era valiente. De pronto algo, o más bien, _alguien_ cayó sobre él.

-Kimiko! Qué haces aquí?- dijo él poniéndose en pie rápidamente y así evitando que ella notara su sonrojo. _El segundo_.

-Yo…yo…- dijo ella, tratando de esconder inútilmente algo detrás suyo.- Quería saber sí…

-Si piensas que estaba haciendo algo…- siempre la duda. Siempre aquel detalle de quien ha fallado una vez.

-No!- dijo ella negando con la cabeza sin darle tiempo de añadir nada.- Es solo que te vi, hace rato y pensé…

-No creas que estaba descansando.- A la defensiva.- Yo tenía…cosas que hacer.

-Rai…yo te he visto.- un leve sonrojo tiñó su cara mientras jugaba con sus dedos detrás de la espalda.- no solo hoy. Te vi la semana pasada, y hace 4 días, y ayer.

-Ah!...tu…tu me viste?

-Sí. Estaba preocupada por ti…- tal vez ella habló demasiado, y lo supo.- Ya sabes, por que no llegabas.

-…Gracias.- Pero ahora algo ha surgido en su interior. "Preocupada por mí". Esperanza. Sueños. Tal vez, no sea el segundo.

-Y te traje esto.- Kimiko sacó un pequeño recipiente y una cobija de su mochila.- Ya sabes, por si te quedas aquí como ayer…

-También eso lo viste?- ella asintió lentamente.- Estaba muy cansado.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir.- dijo ella mirando a otro lado. "Por que estaba pensando en ti".

-Las hiciste tú?- una preguntó y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Qué?

-Las galletas…las hiciste tú?- Kimiko volvió a asentir.-..Gra…gracias.-A él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Nadie había hecho nunca eso por él. _No por él_.

-Espero que te gusten. Las hice…para ti.

-Kimiko…- De pronto se sintió más seguro.

-Rai.- ella lo abrazó y él se dejó envolver en el calor de su cuerpo. Un abrazo que significaba más para él que todo el dinero, que todos los juegos o que todos los amigos del mundo. Un abrazo _de ella_.

-Oye, por que trabajas tanto? – ella se soltó del abrazo y desvió su mirada a otro punto, dubitativa.- Es por una chica?

-Sí.- A él mismo le sorprendió contestar así.- Pero no se si yo le…interese a ella de esa manera. Supongo que conocerá a alguien mejor que yo.- añadió casi más para él.

-Pues sería una tonta si no ve todo lo que eres tú.- ella colocó las manos de él entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos.- Eres muy especial Rai. Créeme.

-Kimiko, yo…- Rai se sonrojó en extremo, buscando las palabras adecuadas.-la verdad es que tú…tu me…

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar. Se acercó hacia él y sin esperárselo, sin proponérselo, sin pensarlo…lo besó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. No solo con él, sino con cualquier otro. _Su primer beso_. El primero. Y, no sólo para ella; pues aunque él quisiera aparentar otra cosa, lo cierto es que también era su primera vez. Y ella lo sabía.

Al final, parecía que Rai no era _el segundo_ en todo.

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y si quieren opinar dejen un review! Se los agradecería mucho.**


End file.
